Sailor Moon: Prime ( Universal Storm Edition )
Sailor Moon: Prime (Universal Storm Edition ') is a multiuniversal version of Transformers: Prime. It is a crossover between Sailor Moon & Transformers: Prime. Synopsis The Sailor Senshi & Autobots must protect Earth from Megatron, Queen Sarenia, The Negaforce & The Decepticons. Autobots Team Prime *'Optimus Prime: 'Leader Of The Autobots, Optimus is one of the 13 original Primes along with his mentor, Alpha Trion, allowing him to weild the Legendary Star Saber & The Matrix Of Leadership. Optimus is the strongest, most powerful, & wisest member of Team Prime. *'Arcee: 'Elita One & Chromia's younger sister & second in command of Team Prime, she is the samllest & most agile of Team Prime *'Bumblebee: Team Prime's bravest scout alongside Hot Shot, he does not talk because Megatro ripped out his voice box. *'Ratchet: '''Team Prime's main medic, he is a more experience medic than First Aid & Red Alert. *'Bulkhead: Former member of The Wreckers, he is the biggest & the slowest, but makes up for it in strength. *'Smokescreen: '''A young Autobot rookie who is quick on his feet, He chooses strategy over bravado, Smokescreen idolizies Optimus Prime. *'Jetfire: 'The Autobots Air Guardian. He is incerbily old but is one of the most powerful warriors around. He can combine with Optimus just like in Transformers: Armada & Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen. *'Jazz: Optimus' first lieutentant, he has a love of style, with a hip-hop personality, Jazz follows Optimus' orders, but has his own style of getting the job done no matteer what. *'Ironhide:' The Autobots trigger happy weapons spealist, he is one of the toughest Autobots around & shows that strength when it counts as well. *'Elita One: '''Arcee & Chromia's older sister and Optimus Prime's sparkmate. She is leader of The Valkyrie Unit. Elita possesses a strange power that could turn the tide of the war. *'Chromia: The middle sibling of Elita One & Arcee, she is also Ironhide's sparkmate *'''Breakaway *'The Twins': **'Skids' **'Mudflap' *'Sideswipe:' The Autobots combat instructor, his blades allow to cut through any surface, even cut through any Decepticon. He is true to his function as a warrior. *'Sunstreaker:' Sideswipe's golden twin, like his brother he is true to being a warrior, he gets really agitated when someone calls him "Sunny" *'Minerva' *'Overhaul' *'Jolt:' Ratchet's assistan medic, he has electric whips that can shock any enemy. *'Hot Shot: '''One of the Autobots' bravest scouts alongside Bumblebee. *'Tracks:' The Autobots Secondary Chief Sceintist after Pecrpector, his appearance is like his Transformers: Generation 1 conuterpart. *'Prowl': Optimus Prime's true second in command, he is very loyal to the Autobot cause, and buty by the book like Utra Magnus. He is the new commander of The Cyber Ninja unil. *'Blaster: The Autobots' communications officer. He is the eyes & ears of the Autobots, he is exactly kie Soundwave execpt he can talk. **'''Blockrock **'Steeljaw' **'Eject' **'Rewind' **'Ramhorn' *'Skyhammer:' An Autobot war Veteran who had the largest undefeated amount of Decepticons killings on Cybertron. He is determined to take down the enemy no mattle what it takes. *'Armorhide' *'Brawn' *'Salvage' *'Perceptor: '''The Chief scientist of The Autobots, his scientific knowledge is what keep the Bots on top of the Cons'. *'Trailbreaker''' *'Bluestreak' *'Inferno' *'Evac' *'Kup:' An Autobot War veteran just like Skyhammer, his experience is help to the younger Autobots. *'Mirage: '''Arcee's longtime friend & sparkmate during the war for Cybertron. They have feelings for each other than they seem. Mirage is one of The best Autobot spies Team Prime have. *'Blurr:' The fastest Autobot, he is too qiuck for any Decepticon to catch him. He even talks too fast as well. *'Metroplex: The Giant Autobot Balle Station, He is loyal to Optimus Prime & willing to follow all his commands with question. He transforms in a giant robot that will crush all Decepticons & strike fear into them. *'''Hound: The Autobots' field specialist, a capiable warrior on the battlefield. *'Yoketron:' Member Of The Autobot High Council & Drift's mentor during the war on Cybertron. *'Warpath:' The Toughest Of The Autobots, he likes to get loud & destructive. *'Red Alert: '''a Female Autobot medic, unlike Ratchet,, she is allowed to be on the battlefield to heal her fellow Autobots. *'Scattershot:' The Autobots' technician expert, he speaks in a western accent. *'Rawthorn Prime: The Second Leader Of The Autobots, she is the daughter of one of the Thirteen Original Primes: Vector Prime. She weilds The Blades Of Time, a sword that allows her to travel through time & space. *'''Stratosphere *'Wheelie ' *'Brains' *'Powerglide' *'Omega Supreme: '''The Legendary Autobot Guardian. He is a loyal servant to the Dyansty Of The Primes. He serves Optimus & Rawthorn with his undying loyality. His power allows him to take down a army of Decepticons. Wreckers An AutobotWar unit during the Great War On Cybertron. *'Ultra Magnus': Optimus' Key Leiutentant & Commander of The Wreckers during the war for Cybertron. Mangus is very strict by the book. He weilds The Magnus Hammer, formely The Forge Of Solus Prime. Magnus has been trained by Optimus in the past. *'Springer': Ultra Magnus' assistant. A Triple Chager who is very resourceful in battle against The Cons. *'Rodimus''' *'Wheeljack:' The Wreckers best master swordsman & chief scientist. *'Roadbuster: '''The Wrecker Muscle', He has a Scottish accent. *'Topspin: The Wreckers Demolitions Expert, he can stand up to the toughest Decepticons. *'''Leadfoot: The Wreckers best stategist, he has a British accent. *'Hoist': The Wreckers field Medic, he is an excellent healer like Ratchet, First Aid & Red Alert. *'Drift:' One of The Wreckers' few Japanese members, he follows the code of the samurai to the letter & weilds a sword made of Light Energon called the Great Sword *'Road Rage': The First Female Wrecker, she is increbily strong, but has a really short temper, The Decepticons should not mess with her, if they are asking for a death wish. *'Thunderstorm:' The Second Female Wrecker, she weilds a giant hammer. Thunderstorm & Road Rage are best friends when they join the Wreckers. she has a nasty temper, but is more calm, collective & very reasonable if necessary. *'Impactor ' *'Whirl' *'Pyro' *'Rotorstorm' *'Twin Twist' Dinobots An Autobot unit spealizies in battle, they are led by Grimlock. *'Grimlock: '''The Leader Of The Dinobots. His anger is very dangerous to The Autobots as The Decepticons.He transformers into a Tyranosaurus Rex. *'Slug:' Transforms into a Triceratops. *'Swoop:' The Dinobots' aerial combat expert, Transforms inot Pteradactyl. *'Snarl:' Transforms into a Stegasaurus. *'Sludge:' Transforms into a Brachiosaurus. *'Wreckjaw''' *'Paddles' Aerialbots / Supreion The Autobots aerial combat combiner unit, they are under the command of Silverbolt & Jetfire. *'Silverbolt: '''Leader Of The Aerialbots *'Air Raid''' *'Fireflight' *'Terradive:' Sole Female member of The Aerialbots, she is truly determined to the Autobot cause, she can take on any mission, no matter how dangerous or eadly it is. *'Slingshot' Protectobots / Defensor The Autobots' civilian protection combiner unit, they are under the command of Hot Spot & Rawthorn Prime. *'Hot Spot: '''Leader Of The Protectobots *'Blades''' *'Groove' *'Streetwise' *'First Aid:' Sole Female Member of The Protectobots, she is their field medic & knows a lot more about Metroplex than anyone else. Sailor Senshi Team Luster *'Sailor Moon: '''Leader Of Team Luster, she is the one of most powerful, & strongest Sailor Senshi in the universe. Master of The Imperium Siulver Crystal, The Legendary Holy Sword: Excalibur, & High Queen Of The Silver Millenium & Moon Kingdom. Her wisdom & guidance is what gives the Senshi the will to fight & protect the Earth. *'Sailor Mercury: Team Luster's technological adxisor & master strategist, she is a master of ice & freshwater, her stategies are what keeps the Senshi ahead of The Negaforce. Weilds The Mercurian DS. *'Sailor Mars: '''Team Luster' s spiritual & head advisor, Sceond in command of the inner senshi, she is the only Senshi who has the abilitiy to spek to the Gods. Master fire manipulator & msater priestess. Weilds The Martian Bow. *'Sailor Jupiter: Team Luster's most capiable fighter alongside Sailor Uranus. She is Team Luster's combat instructor & weapons specialist, one of the best galdiators & warriors on the battlefield. *'Sailor Venus: '''Leader of The Inner Senshi & Second in command of Team Luster. She is Sailor Moon's cousin & is the most experienced Senshi in Team Luster. She weilds the Venusian Love Chain & The Artemis Sword *'Sailor Uranus:' The Sailor Senshi's Air Guardian, she can run faster than anyone on Team Luster & is their second combat instructor. She weilds the Uranusian Space Sword *'Sailor Neptune: The Sailor Senshi's aquatic combat expert, her knowledge of underwater warfare is one of her best assets. She is well mannered & very etiquitte. She weilds the Neptunian Submarine Mirror & Violin *'Sailor Pluto: '''Leader of The Outer Senshi, daughter of Chronos: God of Time, Current Guardian of The Time Gates & Keeper of The Garmet Orb. She has the most experience of the outer senshi. She & Sailor Sun serve as the Time-Space Continum Guardians Sailor Sun & Sailor Pluto are polar opposite of each other with opposite personalities. *'Sailor Saturn: 'The most deadly fighter on Team Luster, her powers over life, death & rebirth makes her the second strongest after Sailor Moon. Her loyality to the White Moon family is never in question. She is daughter of Hades: God Of The Underworld, weilder of The Siolence Glaive. *'Sailor Sun: 'Queen Of The Sun Kingdom, Master of The Imperium Golden Crystal, She & Sailor Pluto serve as the Time-Space Continum Guardians. Sailor Sun & Sailor Pluto are polar opposite of each other with opposite personalities. She carries out the laws of her kingdom, her people, & her planet; Sailor Sun unleashes divine judgement on her enemies. *'Sailor Earth: 'The Champion Of The Earth & Elysian Kingdoms & Master Of The Golden Earth Crystal. She is true to her teammates & her planet. She is capiable of ruling Earth & Elysian a lot better than her little brother: Prince Endymion. *'Sailor Nemesis: The Heir of Nemesis Kingdom, & master Of The Maleific Black Crystal. Older sister of Prince Diamond & Prince Sapphire. Her strength is truly feared for enemies. She is more open to her friends than her family. Weilds The Shadow Rapier. *'Sailor Stars' *'Sailor Niedala' *'Sailor Miranda' *'Sailor Sedara' *'Sailor Revery' *'Sailor Nova' *'Sailor Unicorn' Sailor Animates *'Sailor Iron Mouse' *'Sailor Aluminium Siren' *'Sailor Lead Crow' *'Sailor Tin Cat' *'Sailor Carina' *'Sailor Ursa Minors' Zodiac Senshi *'Sailor Aquarius' *'Sailor Aries' *'Sailor Libra' *'Sailor Virgo' *'Sailor Gemini' *'Sailor Capricorn' *'Sailor Cancer' *'Sailor Leo' *'Sailor Taurus' *'Sailor Scorpio' *'Sailor Pisces' *'Sailor Sagitarius' Kinmoku High Council *'Sailor Galaxia:' Head of Kinomku's government & holder of the title of "Archsenshi". She is Sailor Moon's mentor during the war against The Negaverse. She is The Supreme Commander of The Sailor Senshi Civilization. *'Sailor Singularity:' The Councilor Of Public Works. She works with Sailor Nova Proxima & Blaster with the communications for The Autobots & Sailor Senshi *'Sailor Comet:' The Justice Of The Peace. *'Sailor Polarius:' The Information & Charting Libraarian. *'Sailor Nebula:' The Minister Of War. *'Sailor Nova Proxima: '''The Minister Of Defense & Intelligence Chief. She is the leader Of The Nova Sailor Senshi. *'Sailor Diamond Dust:' The Minister Of Commerce. *'Sailor Kinmoku:' Enviormental Specialist & Cartographer. *'Sailor Selenium:' The Defense & Permiter Watcher. She is one of Galaxia's most loyal followers. *'Sailor Rainbow Prism: Goodwill Ambassador. Sailor Starlights *'''Sailor Kakyuu *'Sailor Star Fighter' *'Sailor Star Maker' *'Sailor Star Healer' Moon Kingdom Elite Guard *'Sailor Universe' *'Sailor Divinity' *'Sailor Egyptopia' *'Sailor Asgard' *'Sailor Angel' *'Sailor Devil' *'Sailor Midnight' *'Sailor Infinity' Others Humans Locations Television Series Season 1 Season 2 Swason 3 Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:TV Shows Category:Transformers Fanfiction